One Waltz
by silhouettedbythesea
Summary: I never knew how everything could change in just one waltz...HBP spolers! charliehermione oneshot


**this oneshot is dedicated to rinny08. I hope you like it!**

I never knew how much emotion one simple dance can hold.

It happened at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Everyone was grateful that we were still able to hold the wedding, seeing as Bill had been attacked by a werewolf! However, since the werewolf was in his human form when he bit Bill, the latter made a miraculous recovery, and now only suffers a few simple side affects, such as cravings for raw meat. And we all began to accept Fleur a little more, after seeing that her love for Bill was unconditional, and she obviously would still love him even if he became a full werewolf. Now even Ginny tolerates her willingly!

Needless to say, the wedding was a nice diversion from Dumbledore's death. We were all able to smile, for what seemed like the first time in ages. And everybody was there! Even Charlie came from Romania for the occassion! As happy as we all were, there wasn't a dry eye during the vows. It was heartening, but extremely emotional that in the midst of the chaos raging around us all, these two are so in love, and ready to start a life together. I sighed at that thought. Would I ever find someone to love? Doubtful. What do I know about love? Not enough. Only things from the logical point of view. I could give the you the definition from the Websters Dictionary! But what do I realy know? Nothing. I have no experience in the matter whatsoever.

At the wedding reception, a slow waltz started playing, and Bill and Fleur started to dance, encouraging the rest of us to join them. Knowing that I wouldn't have anyone to dance with, as Ron had met some girl in Ginny's year and brought her with him, and Harry was, of course, with Ginny, I headed over to a bench to sit the dance out. As I was reaching the bench, I heard a warm, baritone voice speaking my name. I turn around, and there is Charlie, holding out his hand.

"You weren't thinking of sitting this out, were you?" He grins, "Come dance with me!" Shy, but smiling gratefully, I took his hand, and he led me out to the floor. He isn't too tall, about five foot six, compared to my five foot three, and he was the perfect height to dance with. Now one of the reasons I love ballroom dancing is because I get to feel hands on my waist. That has always been the most sensitive part of me, and I love the feeling of big, strong hands there. And, as I was hoping, Charlie put his free hand on my waist, and I put mine on his shoulder, and we began to waltz. However, I felt something strange when Charlie first touched me. It felt as if a tingling sensation spread throughout my entire body, warming it. And the sensation was being spread by Charlie's hand. Somehow I was sure it was. I wondered if he felt it too.

"You're quite the dancer," I said softly, amazed at his strong lead, and his fluid movements. I felt like I knew what I was doing, and that I could never mess up while dancing with him.

"Why thank you! You aren't so bad yourself," he replied, smiling. I blushed.

"Its only because you're leading me. I can't dance... you can't learn how to dance in a book. I've tried" I muttered, clearly embarrassed. Charlie clutched me a little tighter, causing me to blush even more.

"Well then, you're dancing now, aren't you?" I nodded mutely. We continued to dance, and I was determinedly looking everywhere but him. I had gotten over my little crush on him years ago! those feelings couldn't possibly come back! I wouldn't allow them to.

"Are you staying for the rest of the summer?" Mentally, I slapped myself. Why did I have to ask that? I feel nothing for him. I only asked for the sake of friendly conversation.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He replied. "It will be nice to spend a bit of time with the family, since I rarely see them!"

"Well thats nice," I smiled. "I hope you don't mind that I'll be staying there in a week! I don't want to impose on family time!" I started to get nervous. Charlie just threw back his head and laughed.

"Hermione, you are practically family! It will be wonderful to have you there well! And that goes for Harry also!" My heart sank just a tiny bit. He though of me as family, a little sister. Not that he could have thought of me as anything else, I reminded myself. Still, I was sad when the dance ended. I was going to be staying at the Burrow for the rest of the summer in a week, and meanwhile, I was not going to think about Charlie Weasley.

Boy, was I wrong.

That dance plagued my thoughts all week. I found myself humming the tune of the waltz as I went about my daily activities, and lying in bed at night, I imagined the feel of his strong hands holding my waist so gently. When the day for me to come to the Burrow, I was delerious with exitement, but also nervous and sad, because I knew othing would ever come of that one little dance. Charlie would never look on me as more than a little sister. I sighed as I packed my trunk and got ready for one of the Weasleys to pick me up.

I heard a knock at my door so I came to open it, and there he was. well built and muscular, with clear blue eyes and auburn hair, Charlie Weasley.

"Hello, Hermione" He said. "Ready?" I nodded. He easily hoisted my trunk up over his shoulder and started to walk downstairs, humming. Wait a minute, he was humming the tune we danced to!

"Charlie, isn't that the same song-"

"That we waltzed to? Why yes, ma'am it is! I'm glad you remembered!" He was glad that I remembered!

"W-well." I stammered, "its a catchy tune!" Charlie nodded, as he set the trunk down in front of our fireplace.

"But thats not why I remember it" He murmered, his face serious.

"I-its not?" I looked up at him. He shook his head, leaning down. I closed my eyes as his lips came down, lightly brushing against mine, and morphing into the most tender, yet passionate kiss I've ever experienced. As the world around me faded to just Charlie and I, I knew that one dance can indeed change everything.

**fin**

**please review and tell me what you think! I'm a bit new at this!**


End file.
